


Со скоростью любви

by Mister_Key, Visenna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: – Вы превысили скорость, мне нужна ваша лицензия и документы на машину, сэр.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 109
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Со скоростью любви

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылка к классической порнографии вам не показалась.

– Ваша водительская лицензия, сэр?

Машина была изумительная: “ауди спайдер” адского алого цвета. Верх был откинут, обводы крыльев сияли так, что больно делалось смотреть... а еще минуту тому назад она мчалась так, что колеса вот-вот грозили расстаться с дорогой.

Недопустимо быстро, одним словом.

– Да, офицер?

Стив уставился на нарушителя лучшим тяжелым взглядом, приберегаемым как раз для таких моментов.

– Вы превысили скорость, мне нужна ваша лицензия и документы на машину, сэр. Я должен выписать вам штраф и проверить вашу историю по базе. Если это не первое нарушение, возможно, штрафом дело не ограничится, так что...

– Доку... нет, серьезно?! Ты правда меня не узнаешь? – спросил парень, сидевший за рулем красотки. Он щеголял дорогущим пиджаком поверх футболки с безумным принтом, на носу красовались дизайнерские очки с красными стеклами. В десять вечера. Стив на минуту пожалел, что за них нельзя тоже выписать штраф. Тысяч на двадцать.

Золотая молодежь регулярно носилась в сторону Малибу, и Стив до сих пор полагал, что видел уже все – пьяную езду, езду под кайфом, дорогие машины с визжащими в них дорогими девочками самого что ни на есть определенного рода занятий, один чудак ухитрился даже ехать в обнимку с енотом, но этот самодовольный, избалованный – по лицу было видно! – ни дня в своей жизни не работавший тип, так искренне и нагло удивлявшийся тому, что Стив не знает в лицо каждого чертового бьюти-блоггера или очередную хайповую кинозвезду!..

Впрочем, нет, вряд ли. Что-то в этом субъекте заставляло подумать не об Оскаре и красной дорожке, а о более сложном и необычном. Может быть, модный дизайнер стрижек для собак. Или раскрученный автор бестселлера, где половина слов неприличные, и все герои нюхают кокаин...

– Простите, сэр, но закон един для всех. Будь вы хоть Президентом, хоть Биллом Гейтсом…

При упоминании Билла Гейтса лицо пижона приняло оскорбленное выражение. Впрочем, он вполне мог быть из «яблочников», презиравших Майкрософт по необъяснимым для Стива причинам.

– Пожалуйста, предъявите документы и выйдите из машины.

– Знаешь, – задумчиво сказал тип, – я мог бы нажать на эту кнопку и улететь отсюда. Давно хотел опробовать фишку. Но ты довольно горяч для копа, так что предложение выйти имеет определенную прелесть.

Стив почувствовал, что каменеет внутри. Аж пальцы свело, так его зацепило этим небрежно-оскорбительным комплиментом. Врезать бы... но он был при исполнении и мог только мысленно обещать себе провести и сегодняшний вечер в тренажерном зале, как многие и многие другие вечера. Пусть Романова говорит что хочет.

– Если вы намерены летать, сэр, вам потребуется разрешение национального агентства, – строго сказал он. – Полетный план, воздушный эшелон, разрешение на переоборудование машины. Сомневаюсь, что вы именно это имели в виду, когда разгонялись до двухсот.

– Двухсот тридцати двух, – произнес тип с тем же оскорбленным выражением лица. – Скажи, а ты обязательно должен быть таким невозможным занудой? Я бы понял, будь ты страшным с виду и в прыщах, но эта форма...

И поганец облизнулся. На самом деле облизнулся, медленно и сладострастно, не сводя со Стива глаз!

Стиву остро захотелось надеть на типа наручники, доставить в полицейский участок и освидетельствовать на алкоголь и наркотики. Должно быть, он слишком громко подумал, потому что парень добавил:

– Для наручников мы с тобой слишком мало знакомы. Но если бы ты предложил мне выйти из машины и положить руки на капот…

Дверь “ауди” распахнулась, и паршивец выбрался наружу, потягиваясь ленивым котом. Футболка задралась, обнажая смуглую кожу подтянутого живота, мышцы на руках напряглись… а потом пиджак полетел на заднее сиденье, а парень действительно оперся о капот машины, выставив умопомрачительную задницу, плотно обтянутую дизайнерскими джинсами.

Форма у Стива была самая простая, черная, и в ней было жарковато в солнечные дни, но сейчас он едва не вскипел – во всех отношениях.

– Сэр, если вы пытаетесь таким образом "договориться", – он выделил это слово голосом и подумал, что до сих пор никто, даже самый пьяный из нарушителей, не пытался предложить себя в качестве взятки.

– Да-да? – тип прогнулся еще сильней. Фигура у него была – залюбуешься. И туфли ценой в пару зарплат Стива, почему-то на неприлично высоких для мужчины каблуках. – Мне нравится идея.

– Рад за вас, но мне – нет, – резко ответил Стив. – Что вы принимали?

– Джарвис? – позвал тип, как будто обращался к пассажиру – даром что в машине ехал один. – Что я принимал?

– Три эспрессо, чизбургер и мокко, – ответил голос откуда-то из недр машины, и у Стива глаза полезли на лоб. Говорящая “ауди”? Такого он точно еще ни разу не видел.

– Три эспрессо, чизбургер и мокко, – повторил тип. – Вроде бы, ничего из этого не внесено в список запрещенных веществ.

– Нет, сэр, – ответил голос. – Но могу ли я напомнить, что неуважение к офицеру полиции…

– Но я очень уважаю офицера… – тип повернул голову и всмотрелся в бейдж на груди Стива – С. Г. Роджерса. И в знак уважения готов ему позволить себя обыскать без ордера и понятых.

– Я бы не рекомендовал… – начал было голос, но тип прикрикнул:

– Замолкни, Джарвис! Папочка занят!

– Папочка? – потрясенно переспросил Стив. – Это что, какая-то автономная система? Бортовой компьютер?

– Офицер С. Г. Роджерс – кстати, что это за Эс-Гэ? – тип воззрился на него и даже стянул очки с носа. – Просто ради интереса.

– Стивен Грант, – сквозь зубы сказал Стив.

– Звучит, как музыка. Так вот, Стив, ты вправду хочешь поговорить о машине? Я не то чтобы против, я обожаю говорить о своих машинах, но сейчас, когда мы наедине, все может быть гораздо интересней.

– Документы, – процедил Стив.

– О-о-о, прелюдия! Можете проверить мои карманы…

Стив сгоряча едва не зачитал ему Миранду. Арестовывать поганца было пока не за что, но он не сомневался: потрясти как следует, и из этих модных брюк вывалится... кхм. Думать в этом направлении, держа ладони на талии потенциального задержанного, было крайне дискомфортно в районе паха. И в сердце тоже, бог его знает почему.

Ну, может быть, потому что раньше Стиву никогда не нравились плохие парни. Парни вообще – да, и он даже нашел силы смириться с этой особенностью, а после пары неудачных свиданий с Шэрон и вовсе перестал соглашаться на встречи с теми девушками, которых ему пыталась подсунуть неравнодушная Романова, но этот наглый, холеный, выставивший задницу тип!

Тип еще раз вильнул бедрами, Стив с мстительным наслаждением представил, как с оттяжкой шлепает по выпяченным ягодицам ладонью – а рука у него тяжелая, но в этот момент заметил краешек пластиковой карточки в правом заднем кармане. Он аккуратно потянул добычу наружу. С водительского удостоверения на него смотрел, белозубо улыбаясь, этот самый тип, наконец обретший имя: Энтони Эдвард Старк.

– Тони... Старк? – Стив сглотнул. В голове так и пронеслись обжигающие строки передовиц, на глазах набирающие ошеломляющий размер, и длинные-предлинные полосы нулей – многотысячные суммы морального ущерба. Со Старком шутки были плохи, это знали все. Комиссар Фьюри с него спустит шкуру, но... Стив выполнял свой долг, невзирая на лица и чины. – Поднимите руки, сэр.

Тип – Тони – хмыкнул и послушался, расставив при этом ноги. Вот без этого Стив бы охотно обошелся: ткань так обтянула удивительно стройные ноги и ошеломляюще круглый зад, что Стива бросило в жар. Черная форменная рубашка прилипла между лопатками, а между ног опасно и тяжело налилось. Вот же черт!

А потом Тони внезапно повернулся и опустил поднятые руки Стиву на плечи. Вообще-то от такого в голове у Стива должна была взвыть тревожная сирена, вот только… Руки были горячими, твердыми, ткань формы слегка цеплялась за шершавые мозоли, и ладони Стива сами собой соскользнули с талии ниже.

– Это честное предложение, капитан, – хрипло шепнул Тони. – Потом можешь выписывать какой угодно штраф – за приятные воспоминания не жалко.

Стива сорвало с резьбы так мгновенно и страшно, что он только и успел, что отстраненно удивиться – неужели это он? Правда? Да нет же, не может быть. Пальцы уже мяли твердый зад, сам он уже вжимался грудью в грудь Старка – что-то круглое мешало, давило в самом центре, но это было неважно и все равно, – и эти невыносимо насмешливые губы уже терлись, раскрытые и пахнущие кофе, по его губам, доводя до беспамятства. Стив поймал их, смял, языком собрал остатки горечи, подхватил Тони под задницу, устраивая на капоте, придвинулся, чувствуя, как Тони отвечает – жадно, как изголодавшийся. Это Старк-то, с его общеизвестными похождениями, гремевшими на всю страну! Сейчас в это верилось с трудом, так отчаянно он целовал, и уже шарил у Стива по ширинке, расстегивая и добираясь, каждое прикосновение, случайное и нет, превращало пожар в катастрофу, в неудержимую стихию, влитую в их тела, и мозги у Стива отключились напрочь.

Он зарычал и буквально вытряхнул Тони из ботинок и джинсов. Никакого белья под джинсами не оказалось, и почему-то это стало последней каплей. Член у Старка стоял по стойке смирно, тек прозрачными каплями возбуждения, и Стив провел большим пальцем по темно-бордовой головке, а потом сунул палец в рот. Глаза Тони расширились, и это выглядело бы почти комично, если бы тот с голодным стоном не впился Стиву в уже зацелованные губы, обхватывая ногами за талию.

– Помнем… капот… – выдохнул Стив, пытаясь стянуть пониже форменные брюки.

– Да и черт с ним, – отозвался Тони. – Починю. У меня смазка в бардачке – сможешь?..

Прежде чем дотянуться до бардачка, Стив застонал и укусил Тони в поцелуе. Ну а чего он ожидал, собственно? Конечно, для Старка это спорт, привычное развлечение, и как еще знать, скольких таких, как Стив, он повстречал, носясь по дорогам штата? Старк как почувствовал, сделал рукой что-то такое, от чего Стива окатило новой волной жара, а ядовитая ревность ушла, огрызнувшись напоследок.

Тюбик оказался запечатанным, и Стив потратил несколько секунд на то, чтобы ободрать с него пластиковую шкуру. Может, он и погорячился насчет спорта – может... впрочем, все равно. Когда Тони так терся, и скользкая головка задевала Стива по животу, все делалось неважным.

– Презервативы… – выдохнул Тони. – У меня, кажется, нет.

– У меня есть, – признался Стив, чем заслужил поднятую бровь и задорную ухмылку. Но объяснять, что пара пакетиков осталась в кармане после акции, когда они с Нат и Сэмом ходили по школам и раздавали подросткам средства предохранения, Стив не стал. Вместо этого он выдавил скользкий гель на пальцы – тот, на удивление, оказался без запаха, – и осторожно провел Тони между ягодиц. Нащупал вход, медленно надавил на горячее, тугое, податливое – и еле успел придержать Старка за бедра, когда тот дернулся навстречу.

– Черт, – выдохнул Тони ему в самые губы. – Глубокий... обыск. Сейчас же.

Стив загнал ему пальцы по самые костяшки, подчиняясь этому приказу, нажал, снова прижал дернувшиеся сильные бедра. Старк зарычал и поддал задницей вверх, сжимаясь и заставляя Стива застонать от предвкушения. Если он так стискивается на пальцах, как же будет на члене?

Подготовки явно было недостаточно, но обоих уже колотило от желания, так что Стив выудил из кармана блестящую упаковку и попытался ее разорвать. Та упорно норовила выскользнуть из ставших неловкими пальцев.

– Дай сюда.

Тони в один миг расправился с фольгой, показательно облизнулся и раскатал тонкий латекс по вздыбленному члену Стива.

– Я бы тебе отсосал, – мечтательно шепнул он. – Взял бы в горло, чтобы, знаешь, до слез пробрало. Но придется оставить на потом. Трахни меня, капитан.

– Молчи, – отозвался Стив и сам не узнал собственного голоса. Звучало как рычание со стоном пополам. – Молчи, Тони, ради... кончу же.

Старк улыбнулся ему, скаля белоснежные зубы, поймал раскаленный член и сам направил в себя, жмурясь и хрипло дыша от напряжения. Стива тряхнуло от тугого жара, узкое кольцо мышц проехало, обжимая, от головки до основания, Тони прогнулся под ним, выдохнул голодно и громко, искренне, как человек, наконец-то получивший давно желанное, нужное...

– Господи, – прошептал Стив. Он весь дрожал, пот каплями падал с висков и лба, так и тянуло сорваться в бешеную скачку. – Старк... Тони... с ума сойти можно.

Тони двинулся под ним, задавая ритм, круглое смуглое колено качнулось в воздухе, кадык на крепкой шее дернулся вверх-вниз.

– Я... уже и... сошел, – чуть ли не по слогам выговорил Тони. – Сильнее.

Стив подхватил его под задницу, приподнял над алым капотом и дал «сильнее». Пот ел глаза, руки дрожали от напряжения, в горле пересохло – но остановиться сейчас он бы не смог и под дулом пистолета. Впрочем, ему казалось, что в этом случае Старк достал бы свою пушку и потребовал у Стива продолжать. Никогда еще Стиву не приходилось заниматься сексом с такой яростной страстью, не оставлявшей внутри ничего, кроме желания получать и доставлять наслаждение. Все тело будто исчезло, ощущения сосредоточились в тех местах, где он касался Тони. Ладони, бедра, пах – от каждого прикосновения летели искры, закручиваясь в огненную бурю в животе. Больше всего на свете Стив мечтал кончить – и не кончать как можно дольше, чтобы еще раз толкнуться вглубь чужого тела, услышать стон, почувствовать спазм удовольствия – одного на двоих, общего, синхронного, какого еще не быва…

– Терпи, – каждый выдох Тони обжигал ему шею, – терпи, Стив, еще... блядь, до горла достанешь...

Стив укусил его куда-то под ухо, въехал еще глубже, хрипло выдохнул:

– Не ругайся.

Старк дотянулся до него ртом, впился, поддал бедрами вверх, игнорируя жалобы прогибающегося под их общим весом металла, невыносимо сладко сжался внутри, дернулся додрочить себе – Стив не дал, сам сжал крепкий, как стальной, член, двинул ладонью, заставив Тони забиться и вскинуться, выплеснуть тяжелые капли и медленно осесть на красный лакированный капот.

Оргазм, безжалостной плетью хлестнувший Стива в ту же секунду, окрасил темноту вокруг белой вспышкой, скрутил, выжал досуха и откатился, оставив хватать ртом прохладный ночной воздух. Хотелось вжаться в Старка, уткнуться лицом между шеей и плечом и просто дышать запахами пота, металла, машинного масла и чего-то свежего и сладкого, от чего кружилась голова. Но налетел порыв ветра, Старк вздрогнул – от холода, наверное, и Стив остро почувствовал свою и чужую уязвимость. Голова теперь соображала ясно, и тяжелый ужас и стыд зашевелились там, где только что бушевал пожар желания.

Судя по тому, как Тони замер в его руках, им овладевало нечто похожее, и это было странно. Стыд? Разве Старки стыдятся?

– Горячо, – пробормотал Тони, ерзая и пытаясь высвободиться. До Стива дошло: мотор продолжал работать, заглушить его они попросту забыли. Он отстранился, пытаясь застегнуться и привести себя в порядок хотя бы внешне, раз уж внутри бушевала буря. Как он вообще мог – гражданского, при исполнении, и вот так?.. господи.

Тони сполз с капота и теперь стоял прямо на дороге босиком и без джинсов. Стив покраснел и принялся оглядываться в поисках чужих вещей. Один ботинок залетел под днище “ауди”, второй сиротливо лежал на обочине шагах в десяти, джинсы свисали с зеркала заднего вида. Стив плюнул, подхватил Тони на руки и понес к машине. Дверь предусмотрительно распахнулась – этот… Джарвис, кажется, все-таки подглядывал за ними? Тони, видимо, слишком обалдел, чтобы начать отбиваться, но, оказавшись голой задницей на кожаном сиденье, опомнился и открыл было рот – наверняка для гневной отповеди. Стив протянул ему джинсы, как щит, а сам нырнул под машину – добывать обувь.

– Сэр, я вынужден заметить...

– Утихни, Джарвис, не смущай меня еще больше, – Тони, судя по звукам, втискивался в джинсы, и те отчаянно сопротивлялись. – Стив?

Стив вынырнул из-под машины, чувствуя, как горят уши. Щеки. Все лицо. Тело словно налили томной сладкой усталостью, в ушах все еще звенело от недавнего оргазма, и собственные пальцы казались неловкими и медленными. Он попытался собраться и, кажется, сумел, даже нашел в себе силы посмотреть Тони в глаза – карие, с отблесками заката, уже без стеклянной брони.

– Тони... мистер Старк, я...

– Если это насчет судебного иска, то его не будет, – Старк облизал треснувшую губу. – А если тебе хочется мой номер... Да, записей с этой камеры тоже можешь не опасаться, Джарвис позаботится.

Стив поднял голову и чуть не застонал вслух от унижения: они умудрились заняться сексом прямо под камерой уличного наблюдения, о которой Стив начисто забыл, когда им овладело безумие по имени Тони Старк. Ну, технически он им овладел, но все же…

– Мистер Старк, как вы себя чувствуете? Вам требуется медицинская помощь? Я бы мог довезти вас до дома или в больницу, если…

– Мне кажется, то, что здесь произошло пять минут назад, дает нам полное право обращаться друг к другу по имени. Медицинская помощь после секса? Я бы оскорбился, но остаточные эндорфины не позволяют. А насчет довезти до дома – крайне соблазнительная идея, вот только еду я совершенно в другое место, где у нас никак не получится сыграть в полицейского и заключенного, увы.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы… согласиться, возмутиться, отказаться – он и сам не знал, потому что страшно хотелось еще раз поцеловать яркие припухшие губы, но в этот момент у Старка зазвонил телефон, и наваждение схлынуло.

– Да, – говорил Старк в трубку, отвернувшись от Стива. – Да, Пеп. Нет, нет, ну что ты… Нет. Небольшое недоразумение, я уже в дороге. Да. Скоро буду, пока.

Он сбросил звонок и, нахмурившись, посмотрел куда-то за плечо Стиву.

– Что ж, было приятно познакомиться, капитан Роджерс. Если что, вы знаете, кому выписывать штраф. Желаю спокойного дежурства.

В груди у Стива вспыхнула внезапная обида. Небольшое недоразумение, значит? Незначительный эпизод в череде сексуальных эскапад миллиардера и плейбоя? А чего он, собственно, ждал?

– Удачной поездки, мистер Старк, – ответил он. – Прошу вас больше не нарушать правила и не превышать скорость.

Он ждал язвительной ремарки, но Старк лишь молча кивнул и сразу же сорвался с места, наверняка снова нарушив скоростной режим. Стив вздохнул, постоял, запрокинув голову и глядя в ночное небо, а потом опустил взгляд: что-то блеснуло в дорожной пыли. Там лежали забытые пижонские очки с красными стеклами. Он машинально поднял их и сунул в нагрудный карман. Оставалось еще два часа до окончания смены, и их надо было как-то пережить. Потом добраться до дома и лечь спать. А об остальном он подумает завтра.

Назавтра легче не стало. И послезавтра тоже. И через неделю, и через месяц: все случившееся между ним и Тони не то что не стиралось из памяти, а даже, кажется, наоборот. Словно кто-то наводил резкость, заставлял кадры из прошлого вспыхивать и обжигать. Стив честно пытался отвлечься, взял дополнительные смены, в свободное время не вылезал из зала, даже почти рискнул сходить на свидание с какой-то девицей из убойного отдела, но каждый раз его словно били под дых: стоило на секунду забыться – и кулаком под сердце влетало больное. Как Тони стонал и терся о него губами. Как пот тек у него по скуле, как скрипел проминаемый металл, как...

И ничего, ничего не помогало. Уже даже шеф Фьюри начал поглядывать на Стива со значением, и детектив Коулсон, чудом выживший после удара шокером в грудь, с сочувствием предлагал Стиву любую помощь...

Никакой помощи Стив не принимал хотя бы потому, что не представлял, как можно помочь в такой дикой ситуации. Научить относиться к самому восхитительному сексу в его жизни как к мимолетному приятному воспоминанию? Не такой он был человек. Зато, кажется, понимал, отчего у Тони Старка пополам почитателей и ненавистников: к нему невозможно было относиться иначе, кроме как обожая и мучаясь невозможностью присвоить хотя бы ненадолго.

– Ты точно в порядке, кэп? – встревоженный Сэм, занимавшийся реабилитацией пострадавших полицейских, озабоченной акулой кружил вокруг Стива. Даже прозвище вспомнил. Стив устало посмотрел на него и в который раз заверил: да, в полном.

– А то взял бы пару дней, скатался куда-нибудь, – предложил Сэм. – Обстановку поменять, освежиться...

– Мне работать надо, – тоскливо сказал Стив. Он знал, что прав. Два выходных, выпавших ему на той неделе, превратились в сущий кошмар, каждую минуту свободного времени Стив маялся, не зная, куда себя приткнуть, и закончил ужасный пустой вечер, рисуя и черкая по бумаге. Тони получался почти как живой – почти. От этого орать хотелось.

А сегодня ему снова выпал тот самый перекресток. Не первый раз за последний месяц, но впервые в ту же самую смену. Днем легко было притвориться, что никаких воспоминаний место не вызывает, не трепещут слабо в животе полумертвые от тоски бабочки, глаза не высматривают алые обводы спортивной машины, а чужие очки не прожигают нагрудный карман. Но в свете фонарей Стиву казалось, что вот-вот из ночных теней вылетит та самая “ауди”, ее водитель в дизайнерских джинсах с белозубой усмешкой выйдет из машины и спросит: «Скучал по мне?»

Мимо вжикнула серебристая молния. Стив рефлекторно выжал газ у своего байка и полетел следом. Машина была другая, но эта манера езды…

Это был Старк. Точно. Совершенно определенно, никаких сомнений. Стив готов был поставить собственное табельное и жетон в придачу – больше так никто не носился, никто не закладывал таких виражей, никто... да что он о себе думает, черт возьми? Хочет убиться раньше срока? Стив прибавил газу, пригибаясь ниже, и ветер засвистел и завыл, пытаясь продраться под маску его шлема, но не преуспел. Алые огни неслись впереди, виляя, и Стив, бросив взгляд на спидометр, ужаснулся. Он сам держал сто двадцать миль, а сколько же тогда...

Он не додумал; машина шарахнулась в сторону, почти зацепив отбойник, снова понеслась вперед, чуть притормозив, и Стив сумел-таки поравняться с нею. Это была уже не “ауди”, а “бугатти вейрон”, гладкая и серебряная, смертоносная, как пуля.

– Водитель серебристой “бугатти вейрон”, немедленно остановитесь! – задыхаясь, выкрикнул он.

Боковое стекло поехало вниз и знакомая улыбка почти ослепила Стива.

– А ты заставь меня, капитан! – крикнул Тони, ударил по тормозам, выкрутил руль и с визгом шин свернул на частную боковую дорогу.

Стив рассмеялся и рванул за ним.

Это было безумие, чистейшее, куда там травке или коксу. Они летели сквозь ночь, выписывая виражи на неизвестной дороге, из окон машины гремели ритмичные басы, от которых у Стива неистово билось сердце.

– Тони! – рявкнул он, чувствуя, как оживает. Музыка текла в нем, отзываясь частыми ударами, пыль и камешки стелились позади неровным шлейфом, и все, о чем Стив мог думать, было – Старк, Старк, Старк. Как заполошный, обрывающийся от счастья сердечный ритм, как название звезды, к которой он, оказывается, рвался всю жизнь и только сейчас нашел и готовился поймать в жадные ладони. “Бугатти” взвизгнул тормозами и остановился, и видно было, как Тони удивлен.

– Джарвис! Как это понимать?!

– ...простите, сэр, – сказал уже знакомый Стиву голос. – Я полагаю, это самое лучшее, что я могу для вас сделать. Теперь я отключаюсь на час.

– Предатель! – вслед угасающему голосу воскликнул Тони; злости в его голосе не было ни на грош.

– Спаситель, – возразил Стив. – А теперь выйдите из машины, сэр. Мы в прошлый раз не договорили.

Тони выбрался наружу. Сегодня на нем был фантастический лиловый костюм с пронзительной бирюзовой рубашкой, и Стиву захотелось отвести Старка на свидание. Непременно на Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, чтобы стоять на смотровой площадке, держаться за руки и улыбаться глупой влюбленной улыбкой.

– Вы снова нарушаете скоростной режим, мистер Старк, – сообщил Стив. – А еще вы забыли свои очки. Возьмите.

Он вытащил их из нагрудного кармана и протянул Старку на открытой ладони. Тони удивленно посмотрел на вычурную оправу и красные стекла, а потом накрыл ладонь Стива своей.

– Они не слишком подходят к этому костюму, – протянул он, а потом аккуратно нацепил их Стиву на нос. – Тебе идет.

– Это взятка? – спросил Стив, изо всех сил стараясь удержать суровый тон.

– Взятка?! – возмущенно возопил Тони. – Ты отказался взять мой номер! Я чуть не разорился гонять по этой чертовой дороге, Стив!

– Тогда я задерживаю вас до выяснения всех обстоятельств дела.

Стив хотел добавить что-нибудь еще: про то, что ужасно скучал, что сто раз пожалел, что не записал номер телефона, что… Но очень трудно разговаривать, когда взахлеб целуешься с Тони Старком посреди пустынной ночной дороги и не планируешь прекращать в ближайшие сутки. А лучше – в целую жизнь.


End file.
